


Deal with Bill Cipher

by caotn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caotn/pseuds/caotn
Summary: The summer ends and it is time to another mystery twins to get into other paranormal events! however, Dipper had a deal with a demon named Bill Cipher. Unless things were good then Bill came again.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Dipper’s unexpected encounter

Dipper’s unexpected encounter-1  
2011 end of the summer  
Summer ends and the new school year stars as the mystery twins just got back from their unbelievable summer adventure from Gravity Falls. They were in their room yet it was not the same room as at Mystery Shack.  
‘This is familiar but far from being home.’ he thought to himself. However, Dipper was concerned about highschool mostly other than getting surrounded by teenagers makes him anxious enough to sigh. He was perplexed by how his sister get much more ‘cool’ about this issue because he knows very well what happened back then. She couldn’t take being thirteen years old or losing his best friends and brother as she gets a completely different school zone. Therefore it did ending up Bill had control over the Gravity Falls and almost all over the universe. Thinking about that reminds him of those nightmares he had seen for a few weeks non-stop. He gets shiver and he feels like he gets cold moreover so he gets quickly get under his blanket and closes his eyes tightly.   
‘It will be alright everything is gonna be alright.’  
‘Nothings gonna make you break even though hard it can be.’  
‘All over the world all these people.’  
‘You are not alone.’

Feeling more dizzy and calm: His body relaxes all his mind let these nuisances thought aside as sleep takes over his mind and soul. A few peaceful seconds pas and he looks like fall asleep quietly.  
‘Ah, how adorable is that?’ Bill’s voices appear out of nowhere. Dipper wakes up on his bed sitting with his messy hair and cries for a little bit of sleep. He got these goosebumps all over his body and felt it went all cold in a second. He looks around in room but can see Bill nowhere. His face looks so confused even he thinks he might be dreaming now until he hears his voice again.  
‘It gives me energy and zest to see you like this.’ he whispers in his ear but still can’t see him. He freaks out a bit but tries to not show it. He just can’t believe Bill is still alive? No there must be something else. Of course, he didn’t die or something like that. But how is he still on our dimension?  
‘If you want to see me you need to close your eyes Pine tree.’ he speaks again. Why would Dipper close his eyes? That is absolute madness but he needs to get him out of in this room... he is not in his room! IS HE in his MIND? That’s not possible right...  
‘Are you sure about that?’ he laughs shortly.  
Dipper holds his head with both hands while rising to his feet. He shouts not even stopping pulling his hair at the same time.  
‘No! Not again! I must be dreaming that’s not possible it's all crazy. I AM DREAMING RIGHT?’  
Bill appears in front of him waving his hands.  
‘YOU S-’he put his hands on Dipper’s mouth as Dipper’s eyes widened.  
‘What are you trying to do kid?!’ he laughs nervously at the same time. Dipper steps back pushing him looking confused and angry.  
‘What are you trying to do? How did you even-’ a soft invisible push makes Dipper fall to his bed.  
Bill looks at him excitedly ‘Stop asking questions that’s all waste of time. All you need to know that I wasn't even in your mind but still I can make you crazy!’ Dipper doesn't get what he tried to say and just looks at him.   
'Why this even make you happy? You made a portal through between two dimensions!'  
Bill felt unwell so he keeps talking.  
’The thing is I am here for asking a little help, Pine Tree.’  
Dipper waits for a minute for reading his expression. He gets these weird feelings as his heart shatters and felt like he was going to something stupid. Carelessly he pushes him out of the window and can't understand why Bill doesn't do anything at all. After that, he immediately locked the window and takes deep breaths to calm down. he can hear his heartbeats as loud as if it is connected to some loudspeaker. It feels like his heart seemed to be where his ears were supposed to be. he looks up to the window for Bill and can't see him again he surprised a bit and disappointment for leaving so early. he thought Bill was going to make him what he wants to do with his power. He feels someone on his back and turns for if there is anything. Bill was in a monster form and can't fit in Dipper's room. He gasps looking scared when Bill reaches out for him. He closes his eyes as his whole body stretches but Bill touches to his face slowly. Dipper opens his one eye with shock looking at what Bill does.   
'You need to listen. with force if necessary.' says while he again gets his original size. Dipper has no idea what just happened but he doesn't want to die tonight so he makes himself ready to listen and slowing his heartbeats because of adrenalin. He doesn't believe himself about what he said his heart beats fast but still sits at his bed.  
'Then go ahead. I am listening.' he says.  
Bill has a mischief smile on his face and starts to talk.  
'Okay, first of all, you know the incident that ı was going to take over this dimension and all of the others and then some fools tried to go against to me.'  
'It was us.' dipper interrupted.  
'Yes, that's why ım here. I...I have a deal.'  
'What deal are you talking about?'  
'It has benefits, Pine tree. All you need to shake hands with me.'  
'What? Do you think ı am stupid enough to say yes?'  
'No. I know how smart you are enough to not trust me. AND of course, having a good heart blah blah. But that's not the case ı could go to six fingers well look ı can't.'  
'He won't trust you like me.'  
'Yes expect you are smarter to listen to me.'  
'Bill ı will not accept this! Plus ı don't even know what this is all about!'  
'Um right. I am a little nervous being human hormones hahaha!' he laughs hysterically.  
'WHAT WHY?' Dipper shouts with curiosity.  
'Shhhh! What is your problem?! You heard me right the deal was about these. I need you to make this happen.'  
Dipper gets curious about how he would look in human form. But as he said earlier he is not stupid.  
'What about me? You tried to kill everyone, my family, my friends, everything and me too.'  
'ı wasn't thinking like that you know at least ı was going to make you a slave.'  
Dipper's face falls and gets angry. Bill knew what he says until now.  
'I mean would you like to be killed or survive, am ı right?' he laughs devilishly.  
Then he coughs and tries one more time.  
'Pine tree you won't get killed or your family or anything as the good point is ı will be your full lifeguard! Like an endless friendship -ı don't even like how this sounds- if you want to ı can make you immortal too.' he smiles and waits for Dipper reaction. For Dipper's side, ıt could open a lot of doors for him, mystery different monsters, demons paranormal events. Bill was the key to this but his heart wasn't okay around him it makes him worried to make a wrong decision.  
'I get it but why are you want to have a human form?'  
'Pine tree these are all just stupid questions! Think big it is not about having a human form at all. It is okay You just can't see you are just a human child.'  
Dipper gets offended but doesn't show it.  
'Yeah, whatever ı don't care anyway. You will be my key to my dreams but what is my job?'  
Bill laughs spins around him 'I see that's a deal coming!' he says.  
'No first tell me what ı need to do?'  
'You will be my heart, Pine tree.'  
he blushes suddenly thinking 'what the fricking nugget is that mean?!'  
he hopes he won't see his face in the dark however bill did.  
'ın a specific way to tell this is you need to my heart it means you will be my guide in human life for the times ı had my form on. Its some sort of rule. If you don't have a heart for every form you have you will be punished and ım not in good shape for it.'  
dipper quietly says 'I realized it.' while thinking at the same time. Bill wasn't expecting him to say something like that. The kid is sure smart he impressed by him more and more.  
'You are for sure a clever kid. Now come on tell me what you think  
Pine tree.'  
He raises his head to bill and sees Bill look him in desperate eyes. He can use this for his advantage.  
'Okay, Bill.' Bill exhales witH relief and smiles.  
'But ı have a thing to say.'  
Bill doesn't care too much' Yeah sure what is it?'  
'You will be my guard and my personal paranormal events assistant.'  
Dipper was the one who is smiling now. Bill is surprised again he doesn't expect to him says these again. He laughs and smiles with satisfaction.  
'Sure thing, Pine Tree.'  
They shake hands both of them looking directly into their eyes. Suddenly a spark comes out of their hands. Dipper gets back scared as opposed to bill looks refreshed. Dipper soul's bound to his and it gives power to him.  
He laughs creepily but he is glad to make him a deal with.   
'ı will be back within nine years in your time according to your time.'  
'But that's s-'  
'don't worry kid we will go adventures together!' he laughs and disappears. Dipper felt tricked as heartbroken as he is. He hopes to Bill to be loyal to their deal.


	2. You Look Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LONG TİME LATER- Dipper tries to forget about dark times that happened at gravity falls and Bill's tricks on him. Although he still can't help but searching different creatures and dimensions to making him through to mystery phenomenons. He has some trust issues and just being away from his twin, it does things like overreacting and being paranoid yet his close friend stands next to him.

About 6 years later  
Sun shines through the curtains to Dipper's face and makes him flinched. He thought about not going to school when his roommate and fortunately his best friend came from his door with a sight of the joy of life. He immediately jumps towards Dipper's bed and starts pulling his blanket while kicking his legs softly. Dipper didn't want to be late for class so he pushed as hard as he could and wakes up with a long face. He grabs his university's sweat and dives one of his hands to his hair before putting his cap.

'I always wake you up for school and make breakfast and hug you showing my true love but you are like some sort don't want good things magnet!' says his roommate as getting out of the Dipper's room. Daniel goes for the kitchen shouting at the same time 'Come on my lovely wife! Breakfast is ready if you don't I will eat yours too.'  
Dipper laughs and zips up his pants when entering the bathroom. He finishes quickly his morning routine and hurries for breakfast. He sits down across Dan and looking bashful 'You make me feel always bad! I don't thank you enough, do ı?' says dipper eat his egg. Dan rolls his eyes 'You are helping to me with these homework things even you are tutoring me while you have important finals.' Dipper just looks a bit relieved 'ıf ı didn't ı would be probably so ashamed now and even now ıt doesn't feel like enough.'   
'ıt is. Believe me.' he says quickly.  
They finished it and head out for their classes. On the way, Dan doesn't stop talking as always but actually how Dipper would like to see to Daniel's behave.  
'Friday is the night-night day, dude! We are out today and gonna have some fun. WHY you ask because ı got invited to the forest party you know which is the coolest party you could see.'  
Dipper surprises a little bit but he knows for sure it never ended well for Daniel and him. They will get in some trouble again this time he can sense it. He wilts a bit even to think about the party where everyone touches, kisses, do drugs, drinks and ...the other things... he grabs his cap and flows to his face.  
'Dan ı would prefer the night-night where we go hunt and explore paranormal stuff or with Mabel maybe even go to her place and you know what ı rather do like always.' they were about to get university campus while chatting. Dan already knew why he says like that, not something like he doesn't want to do paranormal shit but he wants to go to the party mainly with Dipper. When they get to the door he leans a bit to Dipper 's face 'Okay then but ı think you should think abıut this we can do paranormal shit every time but not the party and Mabel can come with us so if we get bored we get out! Problem solved! What do you say my dear Dipper?' he starts to talk with a song's melody. Eventually, Dipper agrees with him and tells him to come to the same meeting spot. Dan was pleased so much so he snarls Dipper's hair and runs to his class. Dipper looks behind him as he steps into the crowd Dipper still can see him because of his heigh. Dipper recalls about him as a friend of his however he might be the only one yet Dipper didn't want anyone either.   
He sits in the middle line of seats as he still thinks about him. Dipper never gets why he was friends with him. Daniel was almost good looking, maybe tall and fit and hardworking too. He was grateful for having him and acknowledging his true himself. They were a lot alike common things and same thoughts. They were the perfect match for each other. Dipper likes science and paranormal stuff while Dan likes ghosts zombies monsters and study for mechanics. They have almost the same taste too. Both of them are geek as heck and they get on well from the first time they meet. The only thing Dipper feels uncomfortable with is he is mostly a humble lonely type while Dan is caring and loves to talk with people, help people -that is the story of how they met-. Even his appearance was great he was brunette and has an attractive face. Dipper wasn't jealous of him he thought he is but then he realized he was afraid of losing him and seeing him with others to laugh and spend time... That one day he opened his awareness of losing his friend to Dan and Dan was so glad for him to open himself. He acts the same to dipper but he doesn't afraid to say some stuff or touch him no longer.   
Dipper takes class notes all day and texts to his sister to come over then goes to the meeting spot and starts to write to his notebook. When he felt something was watching he just shots his secret weapon from his hand to his back.   
'the frenemy has been detected. Safety is checking. It is Daniel Randall.' Dan was frightened even when dipper tried to shot him he screamed like a squirrel.   
'What fricking nugget was that? I didn't even know you see me as hostile.'   
Dipper was embarrassed 'Man, sorry ı just wasn't feeling safe and you came the right time! Plus ı don't, it's the A.I what saw you as like that.'  
Dan stops and sits next to him.  
'but you look like you wished to hit me.'  
'well, It just didn't work and ıt could be someone dangerous. I have one shot.'  
Don't be so depressed! You are freshman but already you have a high tech book and ghost hunt weapons.'  
'again, doesn't feel safe ı know something out there tries to steal my notebook or my lunch money.'  
'I'm pretty sure its lunch money.'  
dipper smiles a bit reloads his device and quickly aims in front of him to apple hanging in the tree and shots it well that it falls to the ground.  
'Mister James bond Woah!' says exaggeratively.   
Dipper laughs with dan as walking towards to university's front entryway. Dan stares the orange-red sky hoping that at least they will relax and have fun when he starts to follow his mate to the path of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, long time no see~ hope you like it sorry for posting so late! I couldn't know if ı should keep writing but here ı am trying to write again!


	3. Greetings and Salutations

The party area was visible for them to see as if the bonfire red-orange lights on the trees leaves and making moving shadows. Mabel was excited as Daniel that they were talking about how outstanding will be the party while Dipper behaves coolly not showing any emotions.  
‘There it is.’ he said pushing the leaves and branches of the trees. Daniel appears behind him and holds the branches for twins to pass away. He was still holding it ‘I need to say ı am way more feeling amazing than just happy! WE are going to party like hell.’ smiling at them. Mabel spins around herself giggling ‘no way! We are gonna have so much fun that even dipper will find someone to make out!’ as she said both of them chuckle as dipper rolls his eyes.   
‘I see what you guys doing but ı won't be the wowser not tonight at least.’ he hits lightly Mabel's arm while smiles.  
Dan sees the open path lying to the party among tall old trees.  
‘Hey looks like we arrived!’ slams his hands in the air.  
They get in crowds to have some drink talking with people like normal adult teens do.   
The stars look brighter than normal even they are in a good mode the forest sings a smooth wind. He listens carefully his eyes drop to the teens who sit and drink, talking laughing, kissing, playing guitar, sees his twin and friend having a good time. He feels a little down for cannot having fun like them or like an ordinary teen. He can't help but feel like on a knife-edge but still, he smiles at them and sips little from his drink.   
The moment his eyes caught something disturbing he frowns. Tries to look around on people but looks like no one noticed it he thought. He slowly rises on his feet and didn't get attention while crosses in the crowd to the deep dark trees path. He stands there without going further and for a minute he just stares to the forest’s scenery and realizes doing something like that all alone probably would make them furious and worried. The wind comes from there slaps his face and he shivers, he decides to talk with his twin and Daniel and he shakes his head a bit. İt is stupid he, of course, won't do that! It is not a wise behavior also a childish move to follows his instincts. He turns his back walks towards Mabel puts his smiling face. However, the wind gets stronger through that path to where dipper is standing he feels something on his neck whispering to his ear slowly. His eyes widened opens yet he stays still while try to not shows his fear at all. He knows that there is a being that cannot be seen as well the thing had a strong aura that all forest could come to alive and bow in front of him. That was how he though an aura that felt like how miserable and pathetic creatures were people. He could feel that powerful scent related to that thing.   
Some horror starts to fill his soul some horror like his biggest fear was eating up his mind. He attempts to step forward to teens who still having fun and don't notice anything going on. Dipper couldn't understand how a soul or something he might be doesn't exist have such a dominant scent. He couldn't dare to step more either to turn to face to it. The murmurs people making, burning bonfire, the song playing on all other crackling sounds and other’s voices fades away and the one voice that so low and calm that could not hear because of these sounds now can be hard. There was nothing but the thing’s being his dominant affection and now his voice. Dipper felt like it was the end. What will even be going to happen now? Why it has to be him? sure not because of getting involved with other realms, right? what he was expecting a gold medal? Others seem not to feel or hear it! Was ıt in his mind? Is this might be a joke? How can it be this feels real it is an extremely heavy aura that cannot any smell could make this effective aura. Then Is he going to get killed? He wishes his death were quicker than this. He never thought he was going to die like this who could think of their death would be like that?  
... he doesn't want to die like being 19 yet and wasn't able to do a lot of things he wants to do. He was not over with his life yet. Mainly he didn't see that Dorito after the favor he did to him! The eternal knowledge... he needs to reach that! That selfish, worthless, trickster, cursed Dorito fooled him like a simple-minded person being. His anger gets to the sky that he doesn't feel that fateful feel like it vanished all of a sudden. He wasn't going to die. He won't die until that Dorito returns his favor to him. He turns back ready to face that deadly threat that smelled like some sadistic dictator’s order. He puts his feet to a step back so he could defend himself. Unfortunately, all he saw is a blonde man. He gets back so he could look to his face. The tall man leans smiling like a maniac while his bright color eyes flickering. Dipper doesn't think a moment and slaps his face. He wasn't thinking, therefore, he didn't have the power to punch but slap. He heavily breathes while looking at the dark-skinned blonde man. He frowns and gets confused about why he felt like he knows that man who has a strong scent. He looks to him more carefully and noticed that he was wearing a casual but luxurious outfit. He was looking good in it that made him a little bit more confused even still he was a well build up man too. Blonde was still holding his face when Dipper looked at him. Their eyes met and dipper felt like a bomb blasted inside him. He knew that man but was not going to say anything to him.  
‘ı wasn't expecting this Pine Tree.’  
‘What were you expecting exactly?!’  
‘Soo harsh! You are tearing my heart kid. After all these years you slapped me? I mean a punch ı was expecting not a girly-’  
dipper gets a little bit flustered and tries to not show it.  
‘Shut up! Who do you think you are you freak?! Get away from me...maniac.’ dipper gets back quickly and runs to his young and bold teenage people. Yet just a second later the man appears on his side and holds his arm. And dipper almost falls to the ground and cries but no one hears him because of the nuisance. The blonde man sighs his face looks bored.  
‘are you have one of those young people brain’s, Pinetree? Don't tell me-’  
‘W-What... Bill, did you become a human? Oh god..’  
‘the god is not real, also don't ever interrupt me never again. And yes, don't you see how ı am looking charming right now? Are your even eyes working properly kid?’   
‘You decided to come huh?’  
‘that was urgent.’  
‘why is that don t you control the time? You could do it for another time right?’  
he lets dippers arm and pushes him to crowded among the dancing teenagers.   
‘w  
What are you doing?’  
Bill stops pushing dipper just across to the where the other twin was talking with a few other colleges. Dipper shooks his head ‘and what?’ he said.  
‘Just wait a bit Pinetree.’ bill stutters.  
He claps his hands while moving to the Dipper's backside. Dipper feels awkward with that, the moment he moves a bit to forward Bill does the same move and that makes him even more eager than already he is. Holding dippers shoulders leaning close to his ear without making eye contact ‘ let's watch now why it was urgent to coming here! Shall we?’ his left-hand highs up within slowly moving in the air. Dipper tries to look his face seeing yet sees Bill's eyes lights and his mischief smiling, dipper hears himself talking before he could speak so he turns his eyes again on his sister and himself.  
‘Watch closely so you won't need to ask me unnecessary questions.’  
His body gets more heated and his hands were getting sweaty thus in that position -not getting tricked by Bill again-to clear his mind being aware of bills mind tricks and manipulations. 

Suddenly a few seconds after he realizes that bill might be right or not lying this time. He catches him and his twin speaks so he listens to them attentively.  
‘Hey, Mabel. Listen, ı think ı heard something coming from in the woods. There was some shadowy figure too consequently ı though maybe we should check if someone's in danger or perhaps there is some demon stuff going on.’ he said looking his twins face with a determined face.   
She gets away from her friend and making his brother following her and thinks a bit examining her expression she doesn't think its a good idea. Dipper continues talking 'The fact that we don't know the wood like in Gravity falls doesn't matter! We are not children anymore, we are young adults and look we are still together in one piece! Come on you know it will be fun as the old times! Mabel don't be like that think this as a gift for my birthday then okay?’  
'Like you wear the sweaters ı bought for you!'  
Mabel can't hold anymore and giggles like in the old times. Dipper watches them with a bright face while the twins start to walk in the woods. He looks behind them getting closer to them when he saw they are near that spot Bill's scent was so distracting. He feels softer seeing them like when they were twelve in the gravity fall searching for mystery adventures. The adrenalin runs through his body that he doesn't notice Bill is following his steps. His smile drops hearing twins yells in that dark pathway. His mind aches he couldn't feel his hands either his legs. The light sparkles in the air coming from wood greatly sparkling. He gets back in fright doesn't understand what just happened. He finds himself in Bill's arms looking directly to his eyes he murmurs something doesn't make sense.  
‘that-t they- a-are the light in the two-wood-’ says and Dipper falls back as he tries to get off Bill's wrapped arms around,r.  
Bill bends down holding his arms.  
‘that's what ı can show Pine Tree. The more you see it will only...hurt you trust me.’ his look in his glowing eyes seems darker.   
‘Or you are playing games on me again! I don't trust you!’ his voice gets deeper in the end. He gets up by himself and runs to the ahead of tall trees to where twins must be.   
He feels fatigued and doesn't know how much time could be passed meanwhile he started to run. His heart beats so loud that it could be heard from outside. He leans the tree next to him all breaths he is taking just hurts his lugs. He looks around as walking slowly a minute after that he smells something odd so he heads for the smell. Back in the area surrounded by trees were laying had torn apart his and Mabe'ls body. His eyes wides as soon as he saw the scene. He holds himself to not throw up yet steps between the bodies which ripped in every way it could. All his body were in blood, his face was his but wouldn't recognize if it wasn't his face. All his fingers to other parts his body was badly injured that he could see all his bones and muscles. He gets off the hairs falling in front of him and takes deep breathes. He looks the opposite way to his dead body. The lucky sneakers that he wore for tonight abruptly hook something like a stick. He froze a tear appears in his eye as his hand holds his mouth. He dares to look at it but all drink he had in his belly tries to get out at the same time. He stands there in guilt couldn't stop thinking if he did the thing that caused them to die like this torn apart. He covers his face moans his body slightly shaking. His legs were not strong for him to stand for more. He didn't even see a sight of the ghost that might be done this to them. He could be dead if Bill didn't show up. His parents and his uncles... if they saw his body like that lying in the woods... he doesn't have the right to do them to feel that pain but mostly his sister's death was because of him. Even after death, he would not like to have that as a sin. He would die for her not be the cause of hers.  
He feels a hand on his shoulder gets back him to the current moment. His eyes in tears became fully red he looks to the person holds him. All he can see was Bill's vivid eyes confusing him as if they were the stars in the sky. Bill grins while holds him again by arms gets closer to Dipper's face to look at his eyes. His bright and full of life eyes were in tears and made him curious about what more he would see if he continues. Dipper's face drops and buries his face in a position almost touching to his chest. His mouth slowly moves ‘ Why are you by my side when you weren't in whole my life...or in weirdmaggeddon?’   
Bill appears to be in a good mood because his next move wasn't so expectable. He depicts the around surrounding them. A mischievous smile is now on his big mouth.  
'ı rule everything in your realm. Time...space...souls...' Dipper can feel Bill's whole scent interferes all over his body'. He couldn't look at him in the eye anymore as he tries to repress the feeling. The more he looked at him, the less chance of he would pent up his feeling.   
Just as Bill touches Dipper's lips with his, it ruins Dipper's mentality to endless valid space. The hell was could see in his eyes in Dipper's frost blank eyes. The dream realms demon always knows all along what might happen in space and in time but now it doesn't matter to him all he did is what he wanted to so he let himself do it what his ego wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you again liked it! Do your best in these quarantine days. Love Caotn! :^3


End file.
